ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sozu Terberry
Testimonials Easily duoed by a DRG75/WHM73 and MNK75/WAR37 while also dealing with the other 2 Tonberry's in the room . --IHM 19:55, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Fairly simple solo RDM75/NIN37 just meleeing keeping buffs up, slept links, astral flow is not a problem at all. Solo'd by 75WHM/NIN. With capped enfeebling, paralyze and slow stuck 90% of the time, though paralyze tended to wear fast. 0/2. --Macc 05:04, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Soloed as a 72SMN/SCH. Really easy. Garuda up, Predator claws (1300). He uses Ifrit's two hour. Hits about ~600 on Watersday. Predator Claws again (1500). One more for 1700 and it was overkill. Used Drain and Aspir throughout the fight, as well as a Whispering Wind after the two hour. Didn't need to resummon Garuda. --Davis.matthewjames 19:26, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Soloed by THF/NIN74, 243 evasion skill, blind bolts, acid bolts, sleep bolts for Sneak Attack, was a fairly easy fight, Astral Flow hit for 234, got HP back with Bloody bolts, Blink tanked whole fight, Sozu only used Light of Penance and Lateral Slash TP moves, fight lasted about 7 minutes. --Xynthios 23:00, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Easily Soloed as 75 BST/NIN, CourierCarrie jug used for pet. Even caught the Branding Iron doll type mob in the room with Bubble shower fairly early in the fight. CC lasted the whole fight, No Reward used. Fight was on Waterday. Used a 300% TP Rampage at start and Snarled hate onto CC. Had filters up but NM's 2hr (Carbuncle) did minimal damage. Should be soloable at a lower level as well. --Dalimar 06:33, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Solo's as 75MNK/37DNC. Used 2 Hour when he was at about 50% but didn't really need to. Get to him before he summons elemental if you can, makes it way easier. --Sirderyk 19:10, 21 August 2009 (UTC). Easily soloed as 75PLD/37DNC. Was not ready when NM aggroed and had one add but HP remained healthy for the entire fight. --Ragnarok.Pandion 11:17, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Trivial solo as DRG75/WHM37. Advised to try and avoid knocking it past 50% if you're lowish on HP, as Astral Flow -can- do up to 300 quick damage. Melee hits do 60-120, so don't expect a weak melee-r just because it's a mage :P. Never fought with links and never let it summon an elemental, so don't know how difficult it is with those. 5/5 Tonberry Coat, 1/5 Light Spirit, 0/5 anything else it drops, all without TH. --Almost Unsane 07:11, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Easy solo for a SMN75, Astral flow hits for like 70 without SS. Can usually kill with one Fenrir unless you get unlucky with throat stabs. 1/8 on the Light Spirit Pact, TH1. Can pop Habetrot between PHs. --User:Azurewrathxi 08:12, June 08, 2013 (UTC) Spawn Location As far as pop conditions, is the article saying that the Harriers only in the room @ G-8 are placeholders or the whole 2nd map? --Alamond 00:41, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes to only at (G-8). 20:33, November 7, 2011 (UTC)